


Lemon Pavlova

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Kind Harry Potter, Lemon Pavlova, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: A treat for Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Lemon Pavlova

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't enjoy Lemon Curd?

“Surprise,” Harry said, holding up a familiar cake box. He lifted the lid just enough for Draco to peek inside. 

“Oh, Harry,” Draco replied, his eyes widening at the sight of the treat inside. “You shouldn’t have. I’ve got my Auror fitness test, and – “

“Nonsense,” Harry answered. “You’re a fit as a flea. If you don’t want it, I know Ron will give it a good home.”

Draco looked scandalised at the very suggestion. With a wave of his wand, he _Accio’ed_ a plate and fork. 

“Lemon Pavlova,” Draco said, cutting a slice. “Just like the Elves used to make.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
